


Rollston-Hall (Роллстон-холл)

by philippa



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Inspired by Real Events, Multi, No apostrophes in names of characters, Out of Character, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Норман Фаллен и его старший брат Ларри — драконологи, волею судьбы ставшие аврорами, — получают новое задание, которое касается их лично</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollston-Hall (Роллстон-холл)

Британия, Стаффордшир  
1939 год

— Мерлином клянусь, это не задание, а какая-то распроклятая экскурсия!   
Норман Фаллен сплевывает в мокрую траву, едва не убирает плевок привычным Tergeo, но спохватывается и прячет палочку в рукав.

Действительно, над главным входом Роллстон-холла, от которого их с братом отделяет только невысокая изгородь и ухоженные лужайки, как будто выбито не «Традиция превыше закона», а «Открыто для посетителей» — таким безупречным он выглядит: желтоватый мрамор, башенки, колонны («Ионический ордер», — ухмыляется Норман), высокие французские окна, вазоны с цветущими цинниями. Вернее, доцветающими: на дворе октябрь.

— Вот и наслаждайся видом, — невозмутимо отвечает Ларри Фаллен. Правую руку он засунул в карман, левой, в перчатке, держит палочку. — Вообще-то не удивлюсь, если здесь обнаружатся какие-нибудь родовые чары — все-таки шестнадцатый век, никакого Статута секретности.  
— Зубы заговариваешь, — огрызается Норман, стуча вышеупомянутыми зубами: вместо теплых мантий на братьях маггловские пальто, не спасающие от промозглого северного ветра. Вдобавок начинается дождь. — Он же горел семьдесят лет назад, какие чары? И сколько нам еще здесь околевать? — И тут же сникает, пряча нос в воротник. — Ладно, молчу. Просто… 

«Фнор в своей стихии», — думает Ларри, привычно называя брата старым прозвищем. Не то чтобы у них обоих не было причин для беспокойства, но все-таки…

— Флар! Флар!   
Ларри трясет головой — ничего себе задумался! — и с трудом удерживается от улыбки: есть все-таки вечные ценности! Хотя бы эти прозвища — вернее, сокращения, фамилия плюс имя, изобретенные ими пятнадцать лет назад, когда папаша нашел время и официально признал Нормана… то есть Фнора. Он, Ларри, как раз должен был ехать в Хогвартс; накануне, проговорив ночь напролет, братья поняли, чего хотят от жизни, и выдумали специальные «драконьи» имена, чтобы никто не догадался раньше времени. 

— Заблудился в другой вселенной, — он все еще улыбается, но Фнор не отвечает, только передергивает плечами.  
— Да что с тобой сегодня?!  
Фнор мнется, кусает губы:  
— Кант. Я хотел… пробовал позвать его ночью и не смог.  
Флару остается только ошеломленно моргать — такой глупости он от брата не ожидал.  
— Ну да, — с вызовом заявляет Фнор, — расскажи еще, что я идиот, что заповедник блокирован людьми Гриндельвальда, что внутри там такая защита, что муховертка не пролетит, что мы…  
— И расскажу!  
— Как ты не понимаешь: Гриндельвальду не удался только первый штурм, он будет лезть еще и еще!   
— Если защита падет, драконы улетят. — Флар с трудом держит себя в руках.  
— Если эти идиоты догадаются открыть загоны! Твой Мнемент спокойный, а Канта наверняка заперли — он же никого толком не слушается, только меня! Ну кто там остался, кто? Рагулу главное, чтобы все по инструкции, Йора наверняка пропадает в кладовых…  
— Профессор Коган, — замечает Флар.  
— Профессору Когану за семьдесят! И он магглорожденный, а его родственники…  
— И Кеннет, и Солано, и Динул… Не считай других идиотами, братец. Мы ничем не поможем, если будем психовать.  
— Можно подумать, мне от этого легче! А вдруг с Кантом что-то случится?  
Флар вздыхает:  
— Ну что с ним может случиться? Со взрослым самцом гебридского черного?! И перестань себя грызть наконец! 

Он бросает взгляд на часы — тоже маггловские, им настоятельно рекомендовано пользоваться чарами только в случае крайней необходимости.  
— Через два часа этот ублюдок собирается присутствовать на очередном митинге, с супругой, как обычно. Ну, родина, кровь, почва, — Флар морщится. — Сам он должен был уехать еще с утра, сейчас жена укатит, и в доме останется только прислуга…  
— И предполагаемый волшебник, которого мы ищем, — подхватывает Фнор. — Если он существует. Если эти магические выбросы, которые здесь обнаружили, им не привиделись. А мы, значит, потому и торчим у парадного входа, а не у черного? Судя по отчетам, с той стороны куда веселее!   
— Точь-в-точь как у мамы в отеле во время ремонта! — усмехается Флар.

Фнор кивает.  
Их общий отец, умудрившийся погибнуть совсем недавно — весть о его смерти и заставила их покинуть заповедник, — всю жизнь балансировал между двумя мирами, маггловским и магическим, и заниматься детьми не имел ни времени, ни желания. После смерти законной жены, матери Флара, он без тени сомнения передал новорожденного в руки сначала нянек, а потом гувернантки, с которой между делом успел еще и роман завести. Фнор, собственно, и был плодом любви чистокровного мага Лона Фаллена и магглы Мэри Майнор. Надо признать, Лон повел себя благородно: устроил возлюбленную экономкой в небольшой, но респектабельный отель, где и маги останавливались, и не препятствовал ее встречам с Ларри — мальчик не на шутку привязался к своей воспитательнице. А через несколько лет дал свою фамилию младшему сыну и даже оплатил его обучение в Хогвартсе — казалось бы, что еще?

Фнор качает головой — может быть, немного усилий? Желания узнать сыновей получше? Все каникулы они оба проводили у матери в «Upper Cove» и знали, о чем говорят. Отчеты наблюдателей действительно фиксировали небывалую активность: в Роллстон-холле, не слишком давно восстановленном после пожара, все время что-то доделывали, чинили, исправляли. Персонал и поставщики менялись едва не каждую неделю, и Фнор как-то даже предложил пойти и наняться туда истопниками — с чем-с чем, а с огнем они справятся! 

Протяжный гудок заставляет обоих вздрогнуть. Автомобиль, сверкая отполированными боками, выворачивает на подъездную дорожку. Флар поспешно выуживает из кармана омниокль, подносит к глазам и смотрит, как высокая парадная дверь содрогается раз и другой, потом отворяется медленно, рывками — не до конца, а наполовину. В получившуюся щель с некоторым трудом протискивается сухощавая пожилая леди в круглой шапочке с пером и рыжем меховом жакете.  
— Старовата, нет? — шепотом спрашивает Фнор, тоже не отрывая глаз от омниокля.  
— По-моему, — нерешительно начинает Флар, — по-моему, это не она.  
Он лихорадочно роется в памяти — а, вот!

— Это ее мачеха! То есть нет — мачеха его первой жены… Правда, для визитов еще не время, но я слышал, что наш ублюдок с ней того… спал.   
— С мачехой?!   
— Ну это же не его мачеха! И раньше!  
— А что она сейчас здесь делает? О, смотри! А эта?  
— Она. Миссис Файрфэкс.  
— Н-да, если не знать...  
Вторая леди действительно будто сошла с модной картинки. Блондинка, и ножки...  
— И она принимает бывшую любовницу мужа? — без особого удивления спрашивает Фнор.  
— Ну, если учесть, что мерзавец и с нынешней миссис Файрфэкс спал еще до того, как предыдущая скончалась… Почему нет?  
Дамы размещаются в автомобиле («Роллс-ройс», — почти завистливо уточняет Ф'нор). Шофер в фуражке с гербом еще раз сигналит, дамы склоняются друг к другу, о чем-то щебеча…

— По сравнению с ним папенька — просто образец благопристойности, — хмыкает Фнор.   
— Вообще-то так и есть.  
— А.

Фнор опускает голову.   
Магглы говорят: «О мертвых или хорошо, или ничего», но маги не стесняются воздавать по заслугам.   
И как бы ни относился к сыновьям Лон Фаллен, теперь он мертв. Убит полтора месяца назад маггловской пулей в маггловском же клубе — что может быть банальнее? Пусть даже ссора, итогом которой стала эта смерть, была спланирована заранее. И пусть револьвер, из которого выпущена пуля, держал в руках если не сам хозяин Роллстон-холла, то, несомненно, один из его псов. «Овчарок», — думает Фнор, и это слово как нельзя более уместно по отношению к мужу только что уехавшей леди, сэру Освальду Файрфэксу, баронету, офицеру и джентльмену, члену Палаты общин… основателю и бессменному главе Британского союза фашистов.   
Хотя, надо признать, Avada Kedavra из палочки какого-нибудь Гриндельвальдова рыцаря подействовала бы ровно так же. 

— …Слишком любил магглов, — слышит Фнор и очередной раз поражается, как одинаково они думают.  
Но сейчас Флар не совсем прав: магглов отец не то чтобы любил, скорее, принимал их дела чересчур близко к сердцу. 

Все-таки зря он пытался усидеть на двух стульях.   
Не мог же отец не понять, что быть политиком сейчас так же опасно, как аврором или драконологом? Особенно непопулярным политиком, голосовавшим в Визенгамоте против переговоров с Гриндельвальдом? Министерство словно с цепи сорвалось, не желая отставать от маггловского, и всерьез рассуждало, не уступить ли этой сволочи опеку над заповедником.  
Фнор сжимает кулаки — если бы не отец, который кинулся на континент, невзирая на прямой запрет министра, если бы не Альбус Дамблдор, прикрывший его отсутствие, Гриндельвальд уже получил бы драконов. 

Он поднимает голову и вглядывается в серое небо, представляя, как оттуда падает смерть. Конечно, не Кант и не Мнемент, дракон Флара, — но другие, у которых нет своего человека.  
— Бомбы не лучше, — замечает Флар, проследив его взгляд.  
— Но может быть…  
— Не может, — Флар рубит воздух свободной рукой. — Я согласен с Черчиллем: магглы выбрали бесчестье, а войну получим мы все.

…Дверь, все еще полуоткрытая, снова вздрагивает, и на крыльце возникает щуплый седой человек в черном фраке: он безуспешно толкает створку в обе стороны, досадливо качает головой и исчезает.  
— Кто? — спрашивает Фнор.  
Флар размышляет всего несколько секунд:  
— Оливер Лайт, дворецкий. Отставной майор, бывший командир этого ублюдка, уволен по ранению. Кажется, сейчас здесь будет не хуже, чем у заднего крыльца, — добавляет он, убирая омниокль. — Пора.

Под скрывающими чарами они пересекают мокрую лужайку — дождь становится все сильнее, — один за другим проскальзывают в дверь.  
У них есть план дома, но наяву все не так, как на бумаге.  
Холл просто огромен; со стен стеклянными глазами пялятся головы животных, одни рогатые, другие клыкастые, и Фнор облегченно вздыхает, не найдя среди них драконов — хотя откуда, это же маггловский дом? 

— Камин, — шепчет Флар.   
Фнор поспешно проверяет: никакой магии — и в свою очередь указывает на уходящую вверх мраморную лестницу: туда? Мерлин великий, да здесь одних дверей!.. Не считая двух арочных проемов, тоже куда-то ведущих, и кучи каких-то вещиц, на первый взгляд безобидных, но способных оказаться чем угодно, и…

— Пойдемте, Карпентер, — слышится дребезжащий баритон. — Разберитесь с этой дверью — леди едва смогли выйти, а теперь она не закрывается! Не могло же дерево так разбухнуть от сырости, право слово! И постарайтесь успеть до возвращения лорда Фэкса!  
Лорд Фэкс — тоже прозвище, но общеизвестное; кажется, его даже упоминают в газетах, хотя Файрфэкс вовсе не лорд.

— Само собой, мистер Лайт, — отвечает дворецкому собеседник в рабочем фартуке — должно быть, плотник. — Сделаем в лучшем виде!  
— В лучшем, как же, — бормочет дворецкий, проходя мимо них, и, будто вспомнив что-то, оборачивается. — Карпентер, а потом посмотрите те рамы в зимнем саду! Если это действительно жучок, сейчас же снимайте! И непременно сожгите, пока не расползлось по всему дому!  
— Разберемся, — басит плотник.

Дворецкий проходит еще несколько шагов и снова останавливается, на этот раз у скамьи с высокой спинкой, и смотрит вниз.  
— Лесси? А ты тут что?..  
— Миссис Джем послала проверить шкуры, сэр, — отзывается тихий голосок, — говорит, гниль какая-то завелась, в мавританской комнате чучело павлина совсем испортилось, миссис Джем беспокоится, как бы и остальные…  
Дворецкий морщится:  
— Ступай-ка к миссис Джем, скажи — не сегодня. И павлина не трогать! — на мгновение в его голосе слышится металл; маленькая горничная — братья едва успевают заметить мелькнувшую юбку и склоненную голову, — опрометью уносится прочь.  
Дворецкий осторожно трогает шкуру носком начищенного ботинка, вздыхает и уходит, прихрамывая.

— Бред какой-то, — шепчет Флар. Мог бы и не шептать — их все равно не слышно. — Это же чистой воды сглаз!   
Сглаз? Фнор не знает, что и думать: получается, что никакого германского мага, нелегально пересекшего границы Магической Британии, не существует? И контактов лорда Фэкса с Гриндельвальдом тоже? А Лон Фаллен — всего лишь один из тех, кто приехал в Мюнхен вместе с маггловским премьером и попытался саботировать маггловские же переговоры? Досадная помеха, которую следует устранить, чтобы впредь не становилась поперек дороги?..  
И все, можно уходить?

Он смотрит на Флара, который опять выныривает из другой вселенной:  
— Уходим?   
— Нет.  
Вопрос остается не заданным, и брат договаривает, отвечая:  
— Если мы найдем… что-нибудь, маггловские власти смогут его арестовать.

Вот как. Фнор понятия не имеет, что им предстоит найти, но Флар наверняка знает.   
Фнору вообще ничего, кроме драконов, не нужно; ну разве что убедить брата относиться к нему как к равному. Не подвести его. Прикрыть спину. Удержать… такое тоже случается.  
К счастью, им не придется искать того, кто наслал этот сглаз. Фнор на мгновение задумывается, не внести ли в его труды и свою лепту, раз уж им не позволено попросту убить мерзавца. Вон та кованая люстра кажется довольно тяжелой… Или зачаровать одну из гниющих шкур, и пусть лорд Фэкс повстречается с ней ночью?  
— Где искать? — говорит он вслух.  
— Кабинет или библиотека.

Они бегом поднимаются на два пролета и попадают на галерею, опоясывающую второй этаж; вдалеке перекликаются женские голоса, часы отбивают полдень, снизу слышится постукивание молотка: Карпентер серьезно подходит к делу. 

Флар поднимает руку: внимание! Еще одна горничная — или та же самая, кто их разберет? — прилежно натирает гладкие каменные плиты, так что Фнор, как ни старается, все равно умудряется поскользнуться и замирает в ужасе. 

В кабинете, по счастью, нет на стенах неживых голов со стеклянными глазами, зато во множестве развешаны гравюры. Еще один камин снова оказывается просто камином — можно было догадаться и так по обилию расставленных на полке статуэток. Фнор обнаруживает среди них фигурку Лун-вана и едва удерживается, чтобы не взмолиться: ты же сохранишь их, правда? Сбережешь?

— Прикрой, — говорит Флар.  
Столько лет работая — нет, живя рядом с драконами, поневоле приучаешься быть начеку. Что до боевых заклятий, в заповеднике их тренировали дважды в неделю с тех пор, как профессор Коган чудом переправил из Берлина племянниц, и трижды — после возвращения Солано из Испании.  
И ежедневно — в Аврорате последние полтора месяца.

Фнору ничего, кроме драконов, не нужно, но Флару — старшему, наследнику, — приходится вникать во многое.  
Фнор бросает взгляд на брата: тот чертит палочкой, губы шевелятся, выговаривая заклинание, лоб наморщен. Фнор вздыхает сочувственно, отступает на шаг и даже не задевает, просто проходит в дюйме от какой-то синей с белым штуки, висящей на стене. Штука рушится на пол и с оглушительным звоном разлетается на куски.

Флар мгновенно оказывается рядом, зажимает брату рот, удерживая готовое сорваться Reparo. Мерлин, какой идиот! Если что-то разбивается, должны остаться осколки!

Снизу доносится вскрик, потом недовольный голос:  
— Лесси, что там? Что-то упало?  
— Это не я, миссис Джем, ей-ей! — отзывается горничная. — Сейчас взгляну, миссис Джем!

Они слышат, как шелестят по каменным плитам шаги. Дверь приоткрывается беззвучно, девушка входит. На ней серое платье и белый передник; его края несчастная мнет и сжимает так сильно, что, кажется, вот-вот разорвет. «Да она напугана до полусмерти», — думает Ф'нор: конечно, будь он магглом, и сам бы напугался.

— Ну что? — доносится снизу.  
Горничная оборачивается, и на ее узком личике вдруг вспыхивает ослепительная, злая, торжествующая улыбка, преображая его мгновенно, — вспыхивает и исчезает. Девушка опускается на колени, осматривает груду осколков так внимательно, будто хочет их пересчитать. Испуганной она уже не кажется.  
— Ну что там, Лесси?   
— Плакетка, миссис Джем. Должно быть, крючок выпал.  
— Скорее, милая. Лорду Фэксу не понравится, если...  
Конец фразы исчезает в стуке шагов.

Девушка поднимается и замирает на мгновение, низко склонив голову и прижав кулаки к груди. Губы ее двигаются, выговаривая что-то почти беззвучно, и Фнор разбирает едва четверть сказанного: «Спасибо», и «Простите», и «Я больше не буду», и «В последний раз».  
Флар наконец-то выпускает брата, а девушка тем временем подходит к стене, остановившись в полушаге, и Флар, который стоит ближе, забывает дышать — забывает, что она не может заметить их, не рискует даже повернуться. Она стоит к нему боком, и профиль, который он может видеть, скосив глаза, четок и чист, как нарисованный. «Волшебный портрет», — думает Флар, и, будто отвечая его мыслям, ресницы вздрагивают, завиток волос на виске шевелится от дыхания. Девушка протягивает руку и что было силы пытается выдернуть вбитый в стену крючок. Флар совсем теряется. Так он не выпал? Почему же она?..

Лесси — он запомнил имя — дергает, крутит, тянет, но крючок вбит на совесть. Она взглядывает на дверь, отступает и снова застывает, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки. И что-то происходит — Флару сначала кажется, что распахнулось окно и в комнату ворвался с улицы сырой ветер, но это не ветер. Это магия: она возникает внезапно, точно в полу вдруг начинает бить источник, и заполняет комнату, и утягивает их за собой, в себя. Чары слетают мгновенно, словно кто-то сказал Finite. Флар понимает это раньше, чем девушка поворачивает голову и видит их. Он смотрит на нее в упор, слышит, как она судорожно вздыхает, как с другой стороны шумно втягивает воздух Фнор и даже как падает на пол злосчастный крючок.

Но прежде чем кто-то из них успевает открыть рот, девушка улыбается еще раз, на мгновение прикрывает глаза — и одним движением выскальзывает за дверь.  
Братья успевают только посмотреть друг на друга: промолчит? Не выдаст?  
Легкие шаги уже не слышны, проходит, должно быть, полминуты или больше, и тут, когда они позволяют себе надеяться, раздается крик:  
— Помогите! Грабят! Воры, воры!!!

Десяток голосов тотчас отзывается, но прислушиваться уже некогда.  
Фнор поспешно машет палочкой, накладывая чары заново. Потом машет еще раз. Потом смотрит на Флара: палочка в его руках молчит. С тем же успехом он мог бы размахивать веткой с ближайшего дерева. Флар, как во сне, повторяет его движение, но прежде чем он доводит росчерк до конца, Фнор хватает его за руку и кричит:  
— Apparate!  
Ничего не происходит.  
Братья переглядываются. Флар закусывает губу:  
— Она! Сглаз — это она!

Фнору размышлять некогда: он бросается к окну, по привычке кидая на бегу Alohomora и уже почти не удивляясь, когда заклинание не срабатывает, пробует расшатать щеколду сначала одной рукой, потом двумя, сунув палочку в карман, пытается локтем высадить стекло...  
Ничего.  
Крики становятся все ближе.  
— Дверь! — шепотом зовет Флар. 

Фнор подхватывает тяжелую, обитую кожей скамеечку («Банкетку, — отрешенно замечает он, — как раз в пару к плакетке»), но дверь не надо выбивать — она открывается от первого же толчка. Братья вываливаются на галерею. Краем глаза Фнор успевает заметить дворецкого: тот провожает их взглядом, прижимаясь к стене, словно давая дорогу. Они летят вниз по лестнице, не видя ничего вокруг, и снова успевают поверить в спасение… пока Флар не оступается на нижней ступеньке.  
Он удерживает равновесие, схватившись за перила, но останавливается, так что Фнор налетает на него и, тяжело дыша, выглядывает из-за плеча брата. Дальше дороги нет: в пяти ярдах от них, прямо под примеченной недавно люстрой, стоит хозяин Роллстон-холла, мистер Освальд Файрфэкс. Лорд Фэкс.

Он совершенно не похож на человека, только что зашедшего с улицы: на лорде Фэксе белый колет, белые бриджи, легкие спортивные туфли. И длинная, совсем не учебная шпага в руке. За спиной у него маячит еще один тип в белом — тренер, а может, приятель или коллега по партии, с которым они решили размяться, раз уж митинг… отменили, или перенесли, или что-то еще.

— Палочку спрячь, — не поворачиваясь, шепчет Флар.   
Лорд Фэкс как раз опускает взгляд и усмехается углом рта, заметив фнорову банкетку.   
— Полицию! Полицию! — вопит кто-то невидимый.  
В это мгновение лорд Фэкс поднимает шпагу. Узнал?   
— Никакой полиции, — он отрывисто дергает головой. — Все вон.

— Найди ее, — снова шепчет Флар. — Уведи.  
«Да, конечно, — думает Фнор. — Уже бегу».

Лорд Фэкс бросается вперед так стремительно, что само движение почти невозможно различить. У Флара есть нож, но его еще нужно вытащить, и Фнор успевает раньше. 

Лестница широка, он обходит брата и, когда лорд Фэкс делает выпад, подставляется под удар. Не сам, конечно — не такой он идиот; он держит перед собой скамеечку, как щит, но лорд Фэкс выгибает запястье, и шпага, скользнув вдоль ножки, втыкается Фнору в бок. Правый, слава Мерлину, и никакой боли нет… Просто проклятая банкетка вдруг становится очень тяжелой, и Фнор роняет ее, отпихивает, искренне надеясь, что она сослужит еще одну службу, например, отдавит лорду Фэксу ногу. 

Вслед за руками тяжестью наливается голова, кружится, Фнор не может больше стоять и опускается на ступеньку. «Кант, — думает он, — если бы не Кант...» Не то чтобы Мнемент был медлительнее или неповоротливее, он просто очень велик, с ним надо вести себя иначе, а с гебридским черным главное — скорость.   
— Найди ее, — снова шипит, не оборачиваясь, Флар и отбивает следующий удар Фэкса. У Флара хороший нож, очень хороший, Динул — мастер, каких поискать… Фнор трясет головой. Искать, помочь Флару, только сначала встать. Но встать он отчего-то не может, способен только ползти по ступенькам вверх.

Флар пинает банкетку, не давая лорду Фэксу ударить еще раз, и пытается наступать сам.  
— Фэкс, может быть, я… — начинает тип в белом, но Фэкс яростно дергает плечом:  
— Прочь!  
Тип перекладывает шпагу в другую руку, но Фнору некогда смотреть — потому что Фэкс снова бросается вперед и достает Флара. Корпус? Плечо?   
Фнор медленно ползет вверх, сам не слишком понимая, почему именно туда, слыша за спиной тяжелое дыхание Флара, — и вдруг видит ее.  
Она стоит на площадке, на коленях, вцепившись в столбики перил и упираясь в них лбом, и смотрит так, будто от исхода поединка зависит ее жизнь. Фнору кажется даже, что она его не замечает, и он переползает на ступеньку выше:  
— Мисс! 

Горничная кивает ему — как будто по лестницам Роллстон-холла постоянно кто-то ползает! — и снова отворачивается:  
— Да-да, — бормочет она, — сейчас. Я знаю, но он же его еще не убил?..  
— Сейчас убьет, — хрипит Фнор, — Верни все, быстро!

Лорд Фэкс не торопится, он играет с Фларом, как кот с мышью, происходящее явно доставляет ему удовольствие.  
— Да-да, — говорит девушка, — я знаю, я готова, еще одну минутку…  
Фнор дотягивается до нее и дергает, трясет за подол:  
— Верни! Сделай, как было!

Она недоумевающе смотрит на него и вдруг опускает глаза и вскрикивает:  
— Это... Это что?  
— Кровь, — говорит Фнор.   
— Ты ранен? — лепечет она. — Ты поэтому… Ты кто?! Человек?!  
— Нет, — из последних сил язвит Фнор, — бундящая шица! И мой брат тоже! И он сейчас умрет, если ты, тупая курица…  
— А как вы?.. Почему вы?...

Фнора озаряет. Он приподнимается на локте, отгибая лацкан, и выдает:  
— Британский Аврорат, — а потом, догадавшись, поправляется: — Секретная служба Его Величества!  
Девушка ахает, и Фнор договаривает поспешно:  
— Скорее! Ты хотела, чтобы тот крючок выпал, захоти еще! Чтобы стало как раньше!  
Она всхлипывает, кося глазом туда, вниз, прижимает кулаки к груди, жмурится…  
Ничего.  
— Кант! — в отчаянии зовет Фнор. Он не надеется на ответ, но не знает, что сделать еще. Ф'лар внизу тяжело падает на пол, перекатывается, уходя от безжалостного клинка. — Кант! — молит Фнор.

И слышит ответ.  
Кант у него в голове почему-то всегда говорит на кокни, задиристым тенорком: «Дерьмово, парень? Ну-ка, сейчас мы кое-кому мозги-то вправим!»  
Девушка крутит головой, замирает потрясенно, бормочет свое «да-да-да» и снова застывает с закрытыми глазами.

Фнор не знает, куда смотреть: в холле лорд Фэкс с торжествующим хеканьем заносит шпагу — и вдруг оскальзывается, наступив на шкуру, его ноги разъезжаются, он валится навзничь, и Флар, который все еще пытается встать, всаживает в него нож.

В то же мгновение в голове у Фнора раздается: «Ну, бывай, парень! Свидимся!» Магия водопадом обрушивается на него, он задыхается, тянет из кармана палочку, не зная, с чего начать, но тот тип в белом, внизу, решает за него, наступая на Флара, и Фнор орет что было сил:  
— Everto Statum!  
Щит. Мерлин великий, этот урод ставит щит и отбивает заклятье, Фнор даже видит палочку у него в руке и успевает открыть рот…  
— Expellearmus! — кричит Флар. Их двое, их снова двое, и Фнору остается доделать свою половину дела:  
— Avada Kedavra!

Теперь — бежать. Шалея от ощущения вернувшейся магии, он тычет себя в бок:   
— Ferula!   
Повязка — точно пара огромных рук, поддерживающих, успокаивающих боль.

Он хватает девушку за локоть и волочет вниз.   
Флар уже поднялся, но шатается и палочку держит с трудом, и Фнор отчетливо понимает, что аппарировать они не смогут, но могут послать за помощью, только лучше бы не здесь.

Невидимый купол накрывает их, Фнор одной рукой подхватывает брата, решив, что еще пять минут его раны потерпят, бросает на ходу:  
— Держи ее! — и тянет обоих к двери.  
Прочь из Роллстон-холла.

— Куда?  
Девушка глядит на них во все глаза. Фнор больше всего боится, что первый шок сейчас пройдет и начнется истерика или что похуже, но она привычным движением подставляет плечо, перенося на себя половину веса Флара, и дергает подбородком:  
— Туда!

Туда — это за дом, к парку, по дорожке, обсаженной кустами бирючины.  
— Ты кто? — пыхтит Флар. — Зачем его сглазила? Фэкса? Что он тебе сделал?  
— Лесси. Лесси Рид. Никого я не сглазила, — бормочет девушка, — Папа и мама… полиция сказала — несчастный случай, но это он! Фэкс! Папа против него выступал на митингах!  
— Про тебя кому-то надо сообщить?  
Она мотает головой:  
— Нет. Нет.

— Ты что про нас думала? — спохватывается Фнор. — Что это за чушь: человек, не человек?  
Девушка прерывисто вздыхает, губы у нее дрожат:  
— Не знаю! Я молилась, потом сама хотела что-нибудь… мне все равно было! — вырывается у нее. — Я думала, если душу надо продать — я согласна! Лишь бы этот… — она указывает на удаляющийся Роллстон-холл, — лишь бы этому досталось! А вас увидела — и как захотела, чтобы вы не исчезли!.. Я не знала!  
Флар негромко стонет, и она испуганно поворачивается к нему:  
— Больно?  
— Нас видели, — говорит Фнор. — Этот, дворецкий, разглядел.  
— Мистер Лайт хороший, — заявляет она. — Он не скажет. А вы правда шпионы? И вот это все…  
— Они — шпионы, — Флар пытается гордо откинуть голову. — Мы — разведка! У нас свои методы!

Дорожка кончается, и вдруг откуда-то из-за кустов прямо на них, рыча, вылетает гигантская тварь: раззявленная красная пасть, огромная черная голова, горящие глаза.  
— Avada Kedavra! — выкрикивает Фнор, не успевая подумать.  
Пес падает и лежит неподвижной грудой.  
— Нет! — кричит девушка. — Сторож!!!  
Какой еще сторож? Это же собака, они спустили собак…  
— Ты его убил! Он… он ко мне бежал, думал, вы меня обижаете, а ты его убил!  
Мерлин! Фнор растерянно оглядывается, но Флар говорит:  
— Потом! Скорее!

Девушка смотрит на него и, всхлипывая, ведет их дальше, в парк.  
Они падают в мокрую траву под разлапистый куст, Фнор наконец-то накладывает брату повязку и переводит дух.  
— Скорее! — торопит Флар. — Сообщение!  
Фнор пытается сосредоточиться, но кошмарная морда так и стоит перед глазами. Он одергивает себя: потом. Он попросит прощения, обязательно, когда… когда они будут в безопасности.  
«Кант», — думает он, выпуская патронуса, и серебристый дракон исчезает в небе.

Девушка все еще поддерживает Флара, он что-то говорит ей, объясняет обстоятельно и спокойно, она всхлипывает, но кивает, не отрывая глаз от его лица…  
На секунду Фнору становится одиноко и страшно, как в детстве, когда Флар с ним ссорился, но брат поворачивается и достает из кармана палочку — не свою, чужую. Того типа, который стоял за спиной лорда Фэкса.  
— Доказательство?! — задыхается Фнор.  
Флар улыбается, кивает и снова поворачивается к девушке.  
Но Фнор не желает молчать:   
— Мы его нашли! То есть... ты нашел! Теперь им придется признать!..   
— Могли и лучше, — говорит Флар. — Но да, мы нашли. И даже больше! Она говорит, что слышала голос в голове! Слышала Канта!  
Он восхищенно смотрит на девушку, та опускает глаза.

«С ними все ясно», — думает Фнор, ощущая странный холодок в груди. Но сейчас ему интересно другое:  
— А магглы? Как им объяснить?  
Флар качает головой:  
— Не знаю. Это уже не наш уровень. Может быть, Дамблдор придумает.  
— Значит, война все-таки будет?  
— Да у тебя, братец, мания величия, — Флар не отвечает прямо, но Фнор понимает.  
— Ну, хотя бы драконов им не достать... А бомбы — это точно?  
Флар молчит.  
Фнор кивает: если… то есть когда они начнут падать, мы будем готовы к этому чуть больше, чем вчера.  
И тогда, может быть, все закончится хорошо.


End file.
